Angel: Dad
"Dad" is the tenth episode of season three of the supernatural action series Angel and the fifty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Frederick King Keller and written by David H. Goodman. It first aired on the WB Network on December 10th, 2001. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 3ADH10. * This is the final episode of the series to air in 2001. * This is the fourth and final episode of Angel directed by Fred Keller. He previously directed "That Old Gang of Mine". * This is the first episode of Angel written by David H. Goodman. He writes two episodes of the show in total. His next episode is "Double or Nothing". * This is the first appearance of actress Laurel Holloman in the role of Justine Cooper. She appears next in "Provider". * This is the third appearance of Linwood Murrow. * This is the first and only appearance of Gwen from Files & Records. * This is the fourth appearance of the demon, Sahjhan. * Actress Stephanie Courtney is better known as "Flo" from the Progressive Insurance advertisements. * This is the eighteenth appearance of Lilah Morgan. * This is the seventh appearance of Gavin Park. * Jake, Connor and Trent Tupen, who are the infant doubles for Connor Angel are uncredited for their participation in this episode. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Angel: I'm his only family. My job now is to be everything for him. * Cordelia Chase: Really? Okay. Follow me. Come on. * Angel: Where are we going? * Cordelia Chase: Come on. * Angel: Cordelia... * Cordelia Chase: We're going outside, where your son's gonna wanna go play, where you'll have to rush him to the hospital if he gets sick in the daytime. But I see your point. You can't go outside in the day like other parents because - you're a vampire. And even if you weren't, you can't do everything for him. * Angel: If he has to get to the hospital at noon on the sunniest day of the year, he'll get there - even if I don't. .... * Charles Gunn: What are you doing? * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Trying to imagine myself as John Wayne in Rio Bravo, you? * Charles Gunn: Austin Stoker, Assault on Precinct Thirteen. * Cordelia Chase: If we live through this, trade in the DVD players and get a life. .... * Lorne: He doesn't like Smokey Robinson and the Miracles? I thought you said this kid had a soul. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2001 television episodes Category:Frederick King Keller Category:David H. Goodman Category:Jeffrey Bell Category:Gail Berman Category:Sandy Gallin Category:David Greenwalt Category:Fran Rubel Kuzui Category:Kaz Kuzui Category:Kelly A. Manners Category:Tim Minear Category:Marti Noxon Category:Skip Schoolnik Category:Joss Whedon Category:David Boreanaz Category:Charisma Carpenter Category:Alexis Denisof Category:J. August Richards Category:Amy Acker Category:John Rubinstein Category:Andy Hallett Category:Stephanie Romanov Category:Daniel Dae Kim Category:Jack Conley Category:Laurel Holloman Category:Keith Szarabajka Category:Kira Tirimacco Category:Stephanie Courtney Category:Jake Tupen Category:Connor Tupen Category:Trent Tupen Category:Episodes with crew categories